Loving the Rival:Part 2
by Gothcat
Summary: Hey yall I'm back miss me? Anyway this is the Sequel to Loving the Rival, I must ask you to read the first one before this one thanks!Rating will change in the future. Chapter 5 up now from over a year away!
1. Chapter 1

**Loving the Rival part 2**

**Chapter 1**

Five months have past, and Naraku's bastered child was still alive and his servant Kagura was dead killed by Kikyo's own hand. And unfortunately for Naraku Kagome was still no closer to liking him.

"Kagome you have another dozen roses," Sango called into Kagome's office.

"Just give them away," Kagome said not looking up form her work.

"What ever you say Kagome-chan," Sango said plucking a rose form the decorative vase.

"Oh Sango did those shipment of chips come in yet?" Kagome asked Sango before she got out the door.

"No I think Ryo ate them all." Sango jested.

Kagome gave Sango a playful, stern look.

"Yes they did come in and they are waiting in the clean room for your inspection," Sango said

"Wonderful, could you tell Yomiko that I will be down there in once I get this work done and that she should stop threatening the guests. Her paper daggers are starting to scare them away," Kagome said and went back to do her deskwork.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have a," "Jaken," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Yes milord," Jaken squeaked fearing what punishment he might endure.

"Watch over the company while I am away," Sesshoumaru said leaving his office.

"Of course milord," Jaken said as he got a face full of door.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Miroku's office and walked right in on him downloading porn on the companies' computer.

"Miroku If I catch you doing that again I will disable your ability to ever produce young," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Ye-yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Is there something you needed?" Miroku asked stuttering.

"Yes watch Jaken, I do not want to find out that my company is in shambles when I

return. I will be back in a couple of hours," Sesshoumaru said leaving Miroku's office.

* * *

'Now boarding flight twenty-seven," the announcer announced.

"Privet flight from America has now arrived," the announcer spoke again.

"Finally," Sesshoumaru sighed in his mind

There was a scream of 'Sesshoumaru-sama and a blur of orange. (Guess who?) And that blur promptly attached itself to a pant clad leg of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down into wide green eyes filled with admiration.

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru said sternly at the little ball of fluff. The said little ball of fluff unattached himself from Sesshoumaru's leg and looked up at him smiling.

Sesshoumaru cracked a small smile himself.

"Did you have a good time over in America?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, it was really, really fun. I went to all these museums and amusement parks, and at this one amusement Park I met a demon. She was really pretty, and her power level was as strong as yours if not stronger," Shippo said.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said with slight disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah," said Shippo walking towards the limo with Sesshoumaru carrying his luggage

"Did you get her name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why are you interested?" Shippo asked back.

"Shippo what did I tell you about answering a question with another question?" Sesshoumaru said sitting across Shippo in the limo.

"You can do it as long as it is not with me," Shippo said twiddling his thumbs. "Oh, her name was Higurashi, thought I did not get her first name. She was really fun," Shippo said.

"And what did this Higurashi look like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ano… she had really long black hair and blue eyes, but I knew that had to be her human form," Shippo said.

"Hn," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

* * *

"Yomiko-chan?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Yomiko said playing with a piece of paper

"Where are the chips?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, right, Sango-chan said you would be down, follow me," Yamiko said.

Yamiko and Kagome walked through a series of doors and hallways before stopping before a door and put on a white suit. They walked through a sanitized spray, and went into the clean room.

"Ok now test it, TESTING," Kagome yelled.

* * *

After testing the chips in the robotic arms, Kagome approved them and went out to lunch with Sango.

"Ummmsomood," Kagome said eating her soup. (Translation: Yummm it's so good.)

"Kagome, it is coming down your chi," Sango said.

"Humm?" Kagome hummed turning towards Sango.

Sango pointed towards her own chin and handed Kagome a napkin, who gladly took it.

"Thank you Sango," Kagome said after scowling her food.

Sango saw Kagome tense and her ears twitch. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked. Than Kagome's posture became even more ridged.

"In here Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango heard a voice outside.

"Oh do you want to leave?" Sango asked now feeling the presence of a certain lord and the name of the same person being speaking.

Kagome shook her head in a no and continues eating, as did Sango, but she kept passing glances at her friend.

I knew 'she' was in there and so did Shippo, that's why he picked this particular place to eat in the first place.

"Good evening," a waiter said.

"Hiya," Shippo said and Sesshoumaru answered with a nod of his head.

"Higurashi-nee?" Shippo asked attentively to a woman sitting next to the counter.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I cannot believe that I did not notice Shippo. I guess I was too caught up with 'him' to notice Shippo's aura," Kagome thought. Kagome turned around and saw the little poof ball in all his glory smiling brightly when he saw her face.

"Hello Shippo-chan, "Kagome said smiling. She opened up her arms and Shippo gladly jumped in them, and hugged her back. Kagome did all this and tried not to acknowledge the amused stare on both Shippo and herself.

"How have you been, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I have been good, but how have you been Kagome-nee?" Shippo took his turn to ask.

"I have been pretty good," Kagome answered. "Oh Shippo-chan this my friend, Sasumi Sango. Sango, this is the chibi fox I met over in America," Kagome said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Shippo-san," Sango said.

"It is also nice to meet you too Sasumi-san," Shippo said. "Oh, Kagome-nee, this is Sesshoumaru-sama, he is my outo-, I mean he takes care of me," Shippo said.

Kagome finally looked up in to the one pair of eyes she was trying avoid looking into, when she did she was very tempted to look away. His eyes were cold and distant. "We have met before Shippo-chan," Kagome said looking back at the kit.

Even though Shippo was still a kit he could feel and practically see the tension between the two.

"It was very nice meeting you again Shippo-chan, demo Sango and I must be leaving for work," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru let his aura flare filling the small space with his power trying to intimidate Kagome.

Kagome stopped before she could get out the door and turned and glowered at Sesshoumaru. " Is that a challenge?" Kagome questioned.

"Maybe it is," Sesshoumaru said in a taunting tone.

"Just say when and where," Kagome said

"Why not here and now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I will not, there is a youth present and innocent people around, I will not risk having a casualty on my hands because of your recklessness," Kagome said not wanting a challenge in a public place and in font of Shippo.

"Hey Kagome we have to get ba.., is there something wrong?" Sango asked popping her head back into the door.

"No I was just leaving," Kagome said grinding her teeth. "_Sesshoumaru, you have weakened_," Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a message from her mind on her way out the door.

* * *

**A/N About 4 months ago I finished one story called loving the Rival and this is its sequel. Any one can review, any kind will, do, Good, bad insanely evil, I really could care less. As long as people write one. Ok yall, tell me if ya like it, dislike it, what I should change to make it better stuff like that.**

**Thanks, Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Gothcat: Sobbing in the background**

**Shippo: hey why are you crying?**

**Gothcat: I don't own Inuyasha more sniffles**

**Inuyasha: And thank all that's good for that.**

**Shippo: Shut up your going to hurt her feelings more.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, like I care.**

**Gothcat: reaches in to pocket and pulls out a recorder, and pushes play**

**Kagome's voice: Inuyasha, Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**

**Inuyasha: I knew it would wo- crash, crunch, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, CRACK!**

**Gothcat: must be some kind of delayed reaction.**

**Shippo: nods head in agreement but I thing that might of broke his back**

**Gothcat: nah it must have been his skull, ya know, how hollow it is and all.**

**Shippo: nods head in agreement again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**: "Hey Kagome we have to get ba.., is there something wrong?" Sango asked popping her head back into the door.

"No I was just leaving," Kagome said grinding her teeth. "Sesshoumaru, you have weakened," Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a message from her mind on her way out the door.

* * *

**This time: Loving the Rival part 2**

**Chapter: 2**

In the car Shippo kept glancing at Sesshoumaru, wondering what was going on between Higurashi ne-chan, and his father like gardian.

"Sesshoumaru-sama are you upset with me?" Shippo asked.

"No, Shippo, what made you come to this conclusion?" Sesshoumaru asked."Well, it did not seem that you liked my friend," Shippo said.

"It is not that, it is just that she and this Sesshoumaru do not get along so well together," Sesshoumaru explained. "I am not mad at you."

"Oh, ok," Shippo said and the ride was quiet the rest of the way home.

"Kagome I am really sorry. If I had know that he would show up I would not have picked that place to eat," Sango apologized and got on her knees bowing her head so low that it touched the ground.

"Good Gods, Sango stand up. It was not your fault, besides I got to see Shippo-chan again," Kagome rationalized

"You are okay with this?" Sango asked quietly getting up off the floor.

"Yes, yes of course now get back to work and stop worrying about me, ' Kagome said slightly pushing her friend out of her office.

Once Sango was out of the office, Kagome slumped against the door and let out a deep sigh. Rubbing her face slightly Kagome stood straight and stretched and went back to work.

"Damn it, damn it, Damn it, why is nothing working Kanna?" Naraku asked the pale child.

"You are pushing to hard," Kanna spoke softly.

"What, all I do is send her flowers and call every now and than," Naraku said stomping childishly, and than sat down in a spinning computer chair, and proceed to spin around, and around.

"Your efforts are futile," 'and around and around' "the Goddesses' mind is in confusion," ' and around and around' Kanna said eyes going wide in realization to what she just spoke.

'And around, and around' "Goddess, what goddess are you talking about Kanna?" Naraku asked stopping his spinning and his eyes spinning in slow circles. "Are you hiding something from me?" Naraku questioned.

"No, Naraku-sama," Kanna said hoping he would believe her.

"Alright than, lets start brainstorming for another plan," Naraku said much to Kanna' relief.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru,' Jaken said in greeting his lord.

"Yes, Jaken I am assuming that everything went well in my absence?' Sesshoumaru questioned.

'Yes, m' lord everything went well," Jaken said groveling at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Good now go entertain Shippo, " Sesshoumaru said turning from the small toad-like thing.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama, ' Jaken said sighing when his master was out of sight. And then he went to find the energizer bunny in disguise.

* * *

**Flash back to that morning**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could I stay with you, today at your work I mean, you know since I haven't seen you in so long and all," Shippo said his eyes looking up at Sesshoumaru with hope.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Shippo and complimented about it until he remembered what Miroku said. (Imagine a little bubble cloud forming above Sesshoumaru's head.) In memory bubble: "Don't forget you have a meeting three days from now, so do not forget," Miroku said, "This Sesshoumaru never forgets," Sesshoumaru stated. "Yeah, Yeah, someone who should have been born an elephant demon," Miroku said muttering in a low voice. Unfortunately for Miroku said demon heard him and thus the proceeding the pounding the face of his friend.

"Um.. Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippo said popping Sesshoumaru bubble.

"Oh, yes, no Shippo you cannot stay with me today but you will be able to do so tomorrow

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Ah, good you're here, Now lets get this meeting over with," Miroku said with a black eye marring his features.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru," the men and demons chorused, with that the meeting commenced.

* * *

**Time lapse**

Sesshoumaru walked out of the elevator into the lobby at a quick pace to get home as soon as possible. It seems that Sesshoumaru's scenes were not as awake when he ran into ha figure, or when he failed to notice the familiar and strong aura.

* * *

**A/N Hey yall, sorry this one is kind of shorter than the rest.**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed**

**666kitsune – thanks**

**FLUFFYBRIGADE- thanks I love the name**

**And thank you, hentai18ancilla, for the longest, and most inspiring review I have ever received. Thank you times 1,000,001.**

**I am so happy; Fruits Basket vol 14 is coming out in a couple of days yeah. I can't wait. I would truly love it if you all reviewed, good or bad.**

**Thanks, Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the energizer bunny.**

**Sesshoumaru: stares don in hole where Inuyasha is, and tilts head to the side.**

**Gothcat: swoons over the cute sight in front of her.**

**Shippo: Looks back and forth between Gothcat and Sesshoumaru and shakes his head.**

**Sesshoumaru: looks up at Gothcat and smirks**

**Gothcat: proceeds to blush and to pass out, and squishes a Shippo underneath her.**

**Sesshoumaru: smirks some more and walks over to a passed out gothcat and picks up discarded recorder. He pushes play.**

**Recorder: I'm a slave for you..**

**Gothcat: wakes up and takes recorder form Sesshoumaru, rips out the tape and stomps on it.**

**Sesshoumaru: Why did you do that?**

**Gothcat: I really dislike, no sorry I really hate that song.**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh ok, and sits down in a spinning computer chair and spins around and around**

**Gothcat: peals off a squished Shippo off the floor and went to find a foot pump.**

**Sesshoumaru: And around and around, and around, and around… TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:** _Sesshoumaru walked out of the elevator into the lobby at a quick pace to get home as soon as possible. It seems that Sesshoumaru's scenes were not as awake when he ran into ha figure, or when he failed to notice the familiar and strong aura._

* * *

**Loving the Riva: Part 2**

**Chapter 3**

**This time:**

His senses came back to him like a ton of bricks falling on his pretty head. 'She' was in front of him looking down at the floor and rubbing her knee. The girl gave a slight wince and looked up. Kagome smiled slightly, stood up and bowed.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome said apologizing.

"No it is alright. Why are you here though?" Sesshoumaru asked getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was out of line and upset," Kagome said and muttered under her breath about stupid jetlag.

"It is fine. I was extremely out of line myself, challenging you like that in the middle of town," Sesshoumaru said waving it off and giving a slight smile.

"In that case are you still up for a fight tomorrow Fluffa, I mean Sesshoumaru," Kagome said not quite bouncing back all the way.

"I cannot tomorrow, but the day after that I will have some time to spar with you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh? Whatcha doin' tomorrow?" Kagome asked her curious nature kicking in.

Sesshoumaru pondered weather or not to tell her. "I am spending the day with Shippo," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh," Kagome said looking down and away from him.

"You are, welcome to join us if you wish,' Sesshoumaru said making Kagome look back at him letting him see the shine in her eyes.

"I would really like that,' Kagome said controlling her emotions. Sesshoumaru, who noticed, realized that he did not like that.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Sesshoumaru said giving her one last look before walking out.

"Tomorrow then," Kagome said whispering to herself as he went home also.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Why are we heading in this direction when the park is the other way around?" Shippo asked.

"We are going to pick someone up before we go to the park," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, who?" Shippo asked again.

"You shall see," Sesshoumaru said knowing his curiosity would make him wind up and explode when he found out.

* * *

Kagome put on a pair of blue jean capries and a dark green t-shirt. After she grabbed a light sweater, since it was getting a bit chilly out, she went down stairs and waited in the living room for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to come and pick her up to go to the park.

Kagome did not have to wait long because not five minuets later after she sat down did the doorbell ring. Jumping off the couch Kagome bounced to the door already knowing who was behind it. She opened the door to see a Shippo and a very nice looking Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru, Ship-ouf!" Kagome said as Shippo rammed in to her hugging her around her neck.

"Good morning, Kagome –nee –chan," Shippo said with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning to you too, Shippo –chan," Kagome said also smiling. "Shall we head out then?"

"Good morning Kagome –sama," Jacken said and opened up the limo door for her to enter.(I think that is enough 'good morning's' for now)

Kagome nodded and entered the vehicle along with Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"I guess that you don't want to be inconspicuous today," Kagome said waving her hand at the inside of the limo.

"Maybe I want people to notice us," Sesshoumaru said shrugging and leaning back into his seat, and listened to Shippo tell Kagome all what they could do when they got to the park.

* * *

"Come on Kagome, come and play with me,' Shippo yelled bursting out of the limo.

"I am coming, I'm coming," Kagome said climbing out of the limo after Sesshoumaru. "Oh!" Kagome paused when there was a hand in front of her face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded and helped her out of the black vehicle.

"Will you play with us, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him, she had yet to let go of his hand.

"I will be involved some what," Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome –nee, Kagome –nee, let's play base ball, let's play!" Shippo said running up to her pulling on her free hand.

"Alright, alright, just hold your horses," Kagome said following him and pulling Sesshoumaru along. "Alright, I am going to hit it and you two try to catch it," Kagome said having got a bat and ball from who knows where. "Here it comes," and she threw the ball up and hit it high into the air.

* * *

Before long many other people joined in and they had a real game going on.

"Hey batter, batter, you suck,' Kagome said covering first base.

"Will you please shut up," Sesshoumaru said who was up to bat.

Kagome did shut up, but a smirk still remained on her lips as she rocked back and forth on her heals and punched her glove a few times. The pitcher shook his head. He looked at the other three bases. Only second base had a player on it, and the other two were empty. The pitcher gave a nod to the catcher, wound up, and through the ball. Sesshoumaru hit the ball; the ball flew past out field. It was a home run. People who were watching the ball's descent, yelled at a young man to move out of the way. The man couldn't hear them because he had his concentration on a cell phone and a pom-pilot. The ball smacked him in the head knocking him out.

"Miroku," screamed a woman running toward his fallen body.

"Sango, Miroku what are you two doing here together?" Kagome asks Sango since she in the only one conscious of the two

"Uhhhh…TBC

* * *

**Miroku:** Why am I the one that gets hit in the head? Why can't it be Sango or some one?

**Sango:** What?!?! You would rather your girlfriend take the hit than you?

**Gothcat**::Growls in the background::

**Sango:** opsie, I kind of let that one slip, I am sorry GC, no don't hut me noooooo…..::dies::

**Gothcat:** Oh my goodness girl you are such a drama queen sometimes.

**Miroku:** Hey GC do you know where my recorder is?

**Gothcat**: Yeah here ya go ::Looks away innocently::

**Miroku:** Hey where is my Spears tape?

**Sesshoumaru:** You listen to Brittany Spears?

**Miroku:** Yeah, so.

**Kikyo:** Hey why haven't I been in the story?

**Gothcat:** Because it is not the right time yet for you, but it might be the next chapter.

**Kikyo: **But I want to be in this one ::Whines like an annoying child::

**Sess, Sango, Miroku, GC:**:Oh, shut up!

* * *

**A/N: Hi ya, it has been what 10 months since I have last updated. Well here ya go. I will never, not finish any of my stories. You will not have to wait long for the next chapter, well most likely. See ya then!**

**Gothcat♥**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha, well no; I have a Sesshoumaru Plushy, Sesshoumaru poster, Dvd's Videos, figures, well you know what I mean!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time: "Miroku," screamed a woman running toward his fallen body.**

**"Sango, Miroku what are you two doing here together?" Kagome asks Sango since she in the only one conscious of the two**

**"Uhhhh…TBC**

* * *

**Loving the Riva: Part 2**

**Chapter 4**

**This time:**

She had watched them play baseball while she pushed the baby carriage around. Her precious Hakudoshi. Such a pale child, but he was hers, unfortunately. The little bastard was still growing fast. You would think that after growing so fast in her stomach he would slow down in his growing process, well no. The damned child had a mouth on him too. He was always telling her what to do, what to get him, how ugly and disgusting she looked. She only looked this way because of him, damn brat. Even now while she pushed him around people stared and scrunched up their noses when they passed her, being that giving birth to him, made her have gas every, single, freaking, eighty seconds. The worst thing was that everyone knew that she was a slut, and that she had bedded with both Naraku and Inuyasha, who she was caught on the television with. Ah, yes Naraku. The vile inbreed monster that got her pregnant. He still had yet to pay for child support. He had no clue how much the little demon eats, let alone the clothes he goes through.

Kikyo was jealous of her little sister, the one that was blessed in the family. But Kikyo had a plan, an evil plan indeed. One that involved getting her beauty, power, and status restored and then greater then what it was. She did not have it complete yet, though almost. Soon, yes soon she would have her revenge. She then continued passed the commotion. Kikyo had thought this all the wile unaware of whom was listing on her inside conversation.

* * *

Naraku tossed another letter away that had Kikyo's name on it. He did not want to have anything to do with her anymore. His new interest, a vixen that she is, Kagome, made him yearn with wanting. She had dodged his advances thus far, but oh know he would win her yet.

"Kanna," Naraku called out to the white haired little girl.

"Yes, lord Naraku," Kanna answered her voice coming from a dark corner."Holy shit," Naraku yelled clutching at his heart his breath jumping. "Damn girl don't scare me like that."

"I am sorry Lord Naraku," Kanna's voice said devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, yes, it is all fine. Any way down to business," he started licking his hand and slicking back his newly cropped black hair. He was trying out a new look; maybe now that he did not look so much like her then she would find him more appealing. "Have you thought of anything new?" Naraku asked her, staring at her black eyes over his large desk.

"No, I have not," she said her mirror shining in the light.

"Come here Kanna," Naraku said motioning for her to stand closer to the desk. "Show me Kagome in your mirror." The mirror glowed and showed him a picture of the park. Then it seemed to grow closer narrowing in on one person who was kneeled over a motionless body.

* * *

Kagome paused her antics when she heard her sisters thoughts come to her. They made her sad and extremely upset, that her own sister could think of such things about her. 'Kikyo did it all to herself. She decide, she chose her path in life, and I chose my own,' Kagome thought to herself and then resumed her fluttering about Miroku who had still yet to rise, she would deal with Sango and Kikyo later.

"Miroku, Miroku, if you do not get up this instant I will call the taxi driver to drive you to the hospital, or would you rather prefer a hotel?" Sesshoumaru asked the down man.

"I'm up, I'm up," Miroku said shooting up to a sitting position clutching his head.

"What were you waiting for?" Kagome asked him. "Why didn't you get up sooner?"

"I was waiting for some kind of, I don't know, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, maybe," Miroku said sheepishly.

"Ugh you are such a pig," Sango said kicking him in the shin for good measure.

"Ow, ow, ow, my dear Sango, the one that I want to receive it form was you," Miroku said continuing to whine.

"Why are you not at the office," Sesshoumaru asked. "Who is running the place if you are not there?"

"Um, Sango called and said that she had the day off and well I left Jaken in charge," Miroku said looking away.

"You fool, why did you do such a thing?" Sesshoumaru asked furious. "That imp can't even staple right."

"Sesshoumaru, calm down," Kagome said placing a hand on his calf. "I am sure that everything is alright."

"How would you know," Sesshoumaru said angrily but then regretted it when he saw Kagome's eyes flash to a sea green color.

"I just know ok," Kagome said and looked away from him, and decided to heal Miroku's injury.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is Miroku going to be ok?" Shippo asked him.

"Yes he is fine," Sesshoumaru said and gave Miroku a good kick into the shins, the same place Sango had making the man yelp. "See he is fine."

"Come on let's go home for the day," Kagome said sighing and standing up. "I still have unfinished business with you. "Miroku would you like for me to call you a cab?"

"NO, no. I will be fine, Sango was going to take me home, anyway," Miroku said quickly shooting down Kagome's idea about a cab.

"Miroku, someday you will tell me why you don't like riding in taxies any more," Sango said helping Miroku stand up.

"Ehhuh I don't think I want you to know," Miroku said scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. Oh she was going to make him tell her. She was not one to be left out in the dark. She slung an arm around his shoulders and moved him towards the gates of the park and towards her car.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up for you my pretties. Sadly I did not get to go to AMA, because my mum did not want to dive all the way there, even if it is only an half an hour away. But what is cool is that I got Kalido Star: New Wings out of it, all six dvd's and when the next convention comes up, I get to go all three days. So I can't wait for that. Please read and review like good little kiddies and it will make me very happy. I also have a request if you all don't mind if you could maybe give me some ideas of how Naraku could try and woo Kagome that would be great.**

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage: Ah yes my dedicated reader and reviewer, thank you very much, and I hope that you are please with this chapter also.**

**Black Angel 50: I will continue until the day that I die, which by the way won't be for a long, long time. At least I hope. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter also thought it was not as funny as the last. Please review again!**

**And now for the long awaited continuation of the mini series…**

**Kikyo: Yes I am in this chapter, but why did you say that I fart every 80 seconds.**

**Gothcat: I had to make it funny some how.**

**Kikyo: but why do I have to fart, I am a lady.**

**Gothcat:: sips coffee and continues to read Fanfics:: You are not a lady. :sip sip::**

**Kikyo: oh and you are.**

**Gothcat: looks up form coffee and minimizes stories.**

**Kagome: oh you are so going to get it now.**

**Kikyo: what, get what.**

**Shippo: hops on Kagome's shoulder: you do know that the author can make you do anything right.**

**Gothcat:grabs pen and paper and stares at Kikyo::**

**Kikyo: what are you going to do to me with a pen and paper huh.**

**Gothcat::Smiles and stares at Kikyo, and with out looking up writes something on the paper:: (I have a knack for doing that)**

**Kikyo: see she didn't do anything ::passes gas:: oh no**

**Everyone but Kikyo runs away.**

**TBC…**

**Gothcat ♥**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it would be nuce if I did though  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Last time: Sango narrowed her eyes at him. Oh she was going to make him tell her. She was not one to be left out in the dark. She slung an arm around his shoulders and moved him towards the gates of the park and towards her car.

**Loving the Rival: Part 2**

**Chapter 5**

**This time:**

The limo ride back to Sesshoumaru's office was silent and tense. It seems that Shippo could feel it as well.

"Sesshoumaru- sama why are you so stiff like Jaken- sama when you've kicked him?" Shippo said looking up at his adoptive father from where he sat in Kagome's lap on the other side on the limo.

Sesshoumaru choose not to answer him so Shippo turned all of his attention to Kagome.

"So what are we going to do now, Kagome-nee-chan?" Shippo asked bouncing up and down on Kagome's lap.

"Humm, I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"You mean I can pick what we are going to do next?"

"Yep, since Sesshoumaru will be busy with work, you and I can hang out for a while until he is done. How does that sound?"

"Can, can we go swimming?"

"Shippo-chan I don't think that Sesshoumaru would like us to leave the building?"

"But, we don't have to leave the building. Isn't that right Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippo asked looking up at Sesshoumaru with happy eyes now that he can feel the tension slowly ebb away with the conversation.

"Yes, that is right."

"Oh?" Kagome started looking from Sesshoumaru to Shippo and then back again. "Is that so?"

"Yep! There is an under ground pool and spa."

"Wow, well isn't that something," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru. "Well, what do you think? Do you mind if Shippo-chan and I took a dip while waiting for you to finish up?"

"No, not at all." Both Shippo and Kagome 's faces burst into smiles and then realization came over Kagome.

"Oh, but I need to stop by my house to get a bathing suit."

"You don't have to worry about that, there will be one available there for you."

"Oh, well thank you, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

As soon as they arrived they separated, Sesshoumaru being hassled when he first walked into the building, papers and phone being thrust at him, only with a warning growl did they stop 'rubbing his fur the wrong way'.

"Well, show me the way, Shippo-chan," Kagome said turning her back to Sesshoumaru to follow Shippo whom was talking enthusiastically about how large the pool was and how he jumped off the high dive the last time he went swimming.

"Wow, Shipp-chan the high-dive. That must have been scary huh?" Kagome asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nope!" Shippo said with obvious manly pride.

"Oh, Wow! I didn't expect it to be this big," Kagome said as the elevator doors dinged open and they were walking along the edge of the pool, the Olympic sized pool.

The spa and what seemed to be a small store and lounge was located on the same wall where the elevator let them off. Shippo was dragging her towards the store like room.

"Slow down there Shippo-chan, it isn't like it's going any where."

"Nana-san! We're here."

"Oh! Shippo –chan, I'm so glad to see you again, it seems like it was only the other day that you were here," Nana said gathering up Shippo in her arms and hugging him tightly.

"It was only two days ago, Nana –san." Shippo said hugging the other woman back. "This is Kagome –san."

"Oh, my, what lovely woman you are," Nana said placing Shippo down and bowing. "I'm Atama Nanase."

"It is a pleasure, Nanase –san, thank you," Kagome said returning the bow. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah, the Higurashi girl. May I ask, why are you here," Nana said naturally curious.

"I'm here with Shippo- chan. we're here to swim, of course. I was wondering you have any swimsuits available?" Kagome asked answering Nana's question.

"Oh, yes of course. How silly of me to ask. And, yes, we do have some, come let me show you what we have in stock.

* * *

"Jump, jump, jump," Shippo said from the inside the pool as Kagome stood on the edge of the pool, dry as a bone in her new dark blue bathing suit. It was a tankini that showed hints of her toned and slightly tanned stomach.

"But it's so cold," Kagome said pulling a toe from the water.

"That's why you just jump in to get it over with."

"Fine, fine. I will dive in, does that make you happy?"

"Very!"

"Alright, what would you like to see off the high dive?" Kagome asked climbing up the ladder to the top of the high dive. As soon as she reached the top she could feel the eyes of the other people in the pool area on her, and another set she could not quite place, it was like the presence was there, and yet not.

"Um, can you do a back flip?"

"I'm sure I can manage that," Kagome said standing on the edge of the board, backwards. "You out of the way?"

"Yep," Shippo replied.

"Alright here I go," she said as she bounced on the diving board. Not only did she did 'a' back flip but three more to go along with it, before she even touched the water.

When Kagome surfaced, she was once again sensing the presence that was there, yet not there at the same time. She looked around treading water ignoring the shocked looks from Shippo as well as some of the others. She saw it there in a distant corner a figure dressed in complete white, but it wasn't the young girl that had a presence, no she didn't have one at all. It was the mirror that she was holding in her pale hands. Despite his hair bring cut short, the grin was still the same, and then she realized just who it was.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed her aura whipping around her wildly, making the water bubble from the power that she was radiating.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk.

Sango looked out her window as did Miroku towards Sesshoumaru's building.

Kikyo's wide ghastly eyes widened even further as she felt the power from her sister.

They all whispered one word… "Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well, what in the world could have Naraku done that made Kagome so angry? Humm? Any ideas? Thoughts? Questions perhaps? Sigh, it has been a long, long while since I have last updated this story. No excuses that I will say. But I will complain that it is quite hard for a seventeen year old to find work in the middle of summer. I need money. Any way, reviews are always welcomed, complaints, even those rare flames that make me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

Mini- series begins now…

Gothcat: Well that was something wasn't it. :Peels off gas mask:

Sesshoumaru: Comes rolling in on roily chair and also peels off mask: Yep

Shippo: Gothcat, look what I found. :Rolls in stretcher:

Gothcat: Is that who I think it is? :Pokes figure in full body cast:

Body cast: :moans:

Gothcat : Oh Gods no! It's one of the living dead isn't it? :Grabs bat and starts beating the body cast with it.:

Body cast: :muffled screams come out of the small mouth hole:

Gothcat: Well I sure worked up a sweat. :Wipes brow and leans on bat:

Shippo: :Eyes wide and mouth agape:;

Gothcat: What, I don't like the living dead, but I sure love the movies, they just, you know freak me out.

Shippo: That 'was Inuyasha'

Gothcat: Well why didn't you tell me sooner. :Pulls out a Kagome doll and pulls the pull string on back:

Kagome Doll: Inuyasha……SIT, SIT, SIT.

Stretcher breaks along with the bloody body cast.

TBC…

Thanks for reading, Gothcat.

Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Inuyasha. Ya get it? Got it? Good.


End file.
